1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a multilayer board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of methods for electrically connecting multilayer wiring boards includes a method in which a multilayer wiring board is packaged to form a ball grid array (BGA) package or a land grid array (LGA) package, and the resulting package is connected to a motherboard with solder bumps; and a method of electrically connecting a multilayer wiring board using wire bonding or stud bumps. Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-243797 disclose a method of electrically connecting multilayer wiring boards by fixing them with steady pins to bring terminals into contact with each other.